


Happy Holidays

by assassin_trifecta



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU no fighting, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Livewire AU where there's no Livewire, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, because i sure was, family dinner AU, is anyone else bothered that clark didn't show up for thanksgiving dinner?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassin_trifecta/pseuds/assassin_trifecta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Danvers has enough on her plate. Literally. She was positive that she couldn't fit anything else on there, even in the little space between the stuffing and the sweet potatoes. But when she looked up, there was Clark, his plate piled high (almost embarrassingly moreso than hers) and he looked pleased with himself. Kara wondered briefly if there would be leftovers, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered besides the warm atmosphere of a family dinner and the look of complete shock on Winn Schott's face from where he was sat between her foster mother and Kal-El.</p><p>Or,</p><p>That one time that Clark actually showed up for Thanksgiving dinner with his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays

She thought she had gotten used to it by now, but apparently Kara Danvers was still ridiculously nervous when it came to contacting her cousin. She arranged meetings with CEOs, looked Cat Grant in the face every day when she threw her usual morning fit, and could successfully continue to stare at James Olsen despite the fact that her throat clogged up nearly every time she did. She was _Supergirl,_ dammit! She could fly! Catch bullets with her bare hands! She should have been able to contact her only living (blood) relative!

            But every time her fingers hovered over the keyboard when her messenger was up, Kara faltered. Clark was just so... He had such a monumental presence that she had a hard time contacting him even over instant message.

            Someday she wished _she_ would have that same presence to people…

            No, she couldn’t get distracted. Taking a deep breath, Kara adjusted her glasses before diving in to the messenger.

**_Kara [12:59:38]_ ** _**:** Hey :)_

**_Clark [1:_ ** _**00:03]:** Hey there :-) What’s up?_

_**Kara: [1:00:15]:** What are you doing for Thanksgiving?_

            She paused, waiting for an answer, and when none came after too short of a moment Kara launched into explaining herself before he could even decline.

_**Kara [1:01:05]:** I’m having dinner at my apartment and honestly I don’t think I can handle it alone. _

_**Kara [1:01:12]:** Alex and Eliza are going to be there _

_**Kara [1:01: 16]:** I don’t know if I’m actually strong enough to keep them from tearing each other’s throats open._

_**Kara [1:01:20]:** Lois is invited too._

That seemed to do the trick. The icon appeared that showed Clark typing, and though it took much longer than she would have expected from him, Kara let out a long sigh of relief when she saw his message pop up.

_**Clark [1:02:15]:** Relax, Kara._

_**Clark [1:02:21]:** I’d love to. I’ll talk to Lois about it. I’ll let you know when a decision is made._

_**Kara [1:02:30]:** Thanks, Clark :)_

            And that was it. She’d been psyching herself up for days just to hear him say that he’d ask Lois about it. Part of Kara was relieved that it was that easy, and the other part was frustrated. He was her cousin, and she should be able to ask him these things, _family_ things, without freaking out about it. Maybe part of her still didn’t want to admit that she needed his help, even with the simple stuff…

            “Hey!”

            Kara started, practically jumping out of her seat when a paper ball knocked her out of her reverie. She’d been so in on her own thoughts that she hadn’t even heard Winn wad up the stationary that he’d thrown at her. When she looked up, her friend had the expectant – _observant,_ damn him – expression on his face that she always hated. It meant that he knew something was wrong, and she knew he wouldn’t leave it alone.

            “What’s with the face?” He asked, gesturing to her head. He pulled a grumpy expression that she easily guessed was some parody of her own, which quickly and easily morphed back into his own familiar grin, and then immediately into worry. “Something wrong?”

            “No, it’s nothing,” Kara smiled, tabbing away from her conversation with Clark just in case Winn came looking over her shoulder like he normally did. “Just concentrating on work.”

 

“I invited Clark and Lois over for dinner!”

            The words fell out of Kara’s mouth so quickly that Alex nearly choked on the tea that she was testing. Kara watched her older sister wince as hot tea was forced down her throat, but she knew that it wouldn’t be long before the questioning started, by the look that immediately replaced pain on Alex’s face.

            “You did _what?_ ” Alex gasped, and Kara immediately knew she had been right about the questioning thing.

            “I asked-“

            “Clark Kent! You invited Clark Kent – _Superman_ – over for Thanksgiving dinner when you already know it’s going to be bad enough with our mother here!” Alex hastily placed her tea down on the coffee table so that she could get to her feet and start the interrogation. “Kara what were you _thinking_?”

            She knew this was coming and Kara _still_ floundered to think up something so that she could explain herself.

            “He’s my cousin, Alex!” She objected, getting to her feet so that she could be on equal level with her sister. Kara would not argue her point from the couch, not this time. Not when it meant so much to her. “I’ve been on this damn planet for twelve years, and not once has he come over for Thanksgiving dinner! He’s my only natural family, Alex. He’s my last connection to Krypton.” It was a dirty trick, she knew, but it was one that she wasn’t afraid to pull when she knew she was right. Kara slumped her shoulders and gave her older sister a pout before she lowered her glance to the floor. “He doesn’t remember it like I do, but I’m… thankful that he’s here. That we’ve got each other.”

            When she was finally able to peek up again, Kara was pleased to see the disapproving frown on her sister’s face that meant she was going to get what she wanted. Alex could never withstand an attack like that, and her expression was always a tell.

            “Fine,” Alex sighed, rolling her eyes when Kara let out a short whoop of success. “But when shit hits the fan at the speed of light, don’t blame me.”

            Kara was pleased to be saved from further lecturing when her phone buzzed, and was even more pleased when she saw the message displayed on her home screen.

_**Clark:** Lois says she hopes you like sweet potato ;-)_


End file.
